1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for skipping an advertisement broadcasting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercial advertisement broadcasting is essential in TV broadcasting. In the case of an existing analog TV broadcasting, a digital TV broadcasting, a satellite DMB, or a terrestrial wave DMB, commercial advertisement broadcasting is also involved in commercial broadcasting and public broadcasting.
In terms of businessmen, the involvement of advertisement broadcasting is closely associated with profit generation. In terms of users of broadcasting receiver, advertisement broadcasting is used as a means of information acquisition. However, in some cases, the users often want to view and record desired programs consistently and ceaselessly, without any involvement of advertisement broadcasting.